1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to projectile sealing arrangements for barrel assemblies wherein a plurality of projectile assemblies are disposed axially in abutting relationship within a barrel and associated with discrete propellant charges for selectively propelling respective projectiles sequentially from the barrel.
The invention relates particularly, although not exclusively, to barrel assemblies for weapons that employ electrical or electronic activation of ignition means for igniting the discrete propellant charges.
2. Discussion of the Background Art
The projectile sealing arrangements for barrel assemblies described in earlier International Patent Applications assigned to the present applicant, including PCT/AU94/00124, utilise operative sealing engagement between each projectile assembly and the bore of a barrel containing the projectile assemblies.
An important function of operative sealing engagement between projectile assemblies and the barrel bore is to prevent or at least minimise burn leakage of combustion products resulting from firing a leading projectile, which leakage might otherwise cause sympathetic ignition of propellant charges associated with trailing projectile assemblies within the barrel. These projectile assemblies include a variety of barrel seal configurations incorporated in sabots and wedging sleeves, rings or expandable portions—all arranged to seal against the bore of the barrel.
However the relative complexity and cost of manufacturing barrel assemblies utilising operative sealing engagement with the barrel detracts from some applications of the applicant's barrel assemblies, especially where high volume, low cost manufacture is anticipated.